1. Field of the Invention
The prevent invention relates to an electric power steering apparatus for a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
An electric power steering apparatus has heretofore been known in the background art, which detects a torsional torque produced in a steering shaft and provides steering assist according to the torsional torque.
The electric power steering apparatuses of this type include one which employs a magnetostrictive sensor as a torque sensor (see Japanese Application No. 2007-303996). This magnetostrictive sensor includes a magnetostrictive film formed on a surface of the steering shaft and a detecting coil wound around the magnetostrictive film.